Mayerling
Baron Mayerling (男爵マエルリク) is a Greater Noble, who like all those in House of Mayerling, oversee the Western Frontier Sector. He was accused of kidnapping a young girl from the village of Vishnu. It was later revealed that he and the girl were in love, and the Baron went to great lengths to protect her. He turned to the village of the Barbarois, to gain their arcane protection services in order to procure a way to safe passage off the planet away from its growing prejudice. He makes his appearance in Demon Deathchase. Appearance He's described as tall and handsome, wearing all black arrangements with a purple cape. Like others in his family line his face has youthfully attractive etched features. With a smile, curved red lips form a display of his fangs that gleam in the moonlight. His visage may also be comparable to that of a lion like that of Vlijmen Mayerling. Personality He like all those in his family maintains a strong Noble Warrior personality, feared and respected all throughout the Nobility. He is very compassionate viewing humans as equals, unlike most others in the Nobility. His family is known to be sympathizers infamously for humans, seeing to their comfort and well being beyond what most would could even stomach within the organization. While his predecessors enjoyed this compassion returned in full having shared a mutual trust with humans in his sector, he seems to have fallen out of favor with them as humans revolted and taken the Capital. His influence and power seems all but forgotten. He has a jewel-like elegance and beauty. Biography Perhaps the one young man out of all the Nobility to have been praised for his virtue among his subjects. In subsequent stories we find out this is a common case though through out the House of Mayerling. The Baron like his lineage doesn't consider humans to be inferior. Crossing all lines of race and station, he loves the girl from the village of Vishnu. When he bit the girl's father, it was the first time he'd ever bitten a human out of rage. Together, he and the girl make a desperate dash for the Claybourne States and a rocket that will take them away from this prejudiced world. When danger is near, his normal finger nails become murderous steel implements. By looking at the night sky, he seems to be able to divine how many Hunters are pursuing him. Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D Vol. 3 DESCRIPTION NEEDED Powers and Abilities Greater Noble Powers- Mayerling is a fearsome Greater Noble like those of this stature able to operate in the daylight resisting the norms caused in their physiology. Though he must stay out of direct sunlight, he seems very resistant to the pain and damage of the sunlight. He is a highly skilled, calculating, and strategic in battle. Like all those in his family line he has the ability to transmute his hand into a highly durable organic metal that can extend to lengths unknown at a speed that seems instant. There are very few even in the Greater Nobility who could hope to best him in battle once this weapon is unsheathed. Mayerlingkissofnobility.jpg|Kiss of Nobility Mayerlingteeth.jpg Mayerlinghandclaw.jpg|Mayerling's Claw Mazerlingclaw.jpg|Mayerling's Claw Mayerling's Claw- A seemingly unassuming hand on the Greater Nobles of the House of Mayerling become steel claws with extended range, speed and accuracy. Mayerling's whole hand and normal finger nails of become these implements. He can extend them to an unknown length. Kiss of Nobility Equipment Ten-Thousand-Dala-Coin- Barbarois Elder says he and the others have been paid ten of these coins presumably by Mayerling to transport him and his lover where they want to go. The Greater Nobility have a near unlimited wealth. Flares- Mayer uses these to signal the Barbarois. Molecular Vibro—Bombs- Mayerling has a pair of these black cylinders from a box beside the driver’s seat in his carriage complete with timers. The molecular particles within them were subjected to powerful ultra-high speed vibrations, and they could destroy cohesive energy to reduce any substance to a ﬁne dust. Grabbing the molecular vibro—bomb’s switch with his teeth, he gave it a twist. They weren’t exactly a weapon beﬁtting the Nobility. Just as he is about to let this weapon loose on D he is hit with a blast sent by Borgoff Marcus. Transportation Mayerling's Carriage Trivia *In Japanese, the place name "Mayerling" is written Maerulinku. *In the english dub of the film, he is referred to as Meier Link. *Mayerling has also appeared in the animated movie adaptation of Demon Deathchase, as well as it's video game tie-in. He also appears in Digital Manga's comic adaptation. Quotes * (To himself) "I won't let them have her. I won't let anyone take her away.".Demon Deathchase * (To Caroline and Mashira) "Our goal is near. We will arrive at our destination a few days later, in the evening. The perfect departure time...".Volume 3 * (To Borgoff Marcus) "I have no words of greeting for a stray dog out prowling for human flesh and blood. However, I have no desire for needless conflict. If you put your tail between your legs and scamper off, I won't do anything to you.".Demon Deathchase * (To Daughter) "It's okay. We're fine the way we are. If you should wither and die first, I shall follow after you.".Demon Deathchase * (To Daughter) "Shall we go then? Though the pathway to the stars is barred to us, we may yet journey across the earth.".Demon Deathchase Gallery DemonDeathchaseJapaneseReprint.jpg|The Daughter and Mayerling on Demon Deathchase's cover. Mazerling full.jpg|Mayerling's full appearance in manga. 0034.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Overlord Category:Warrior